Drowbiter
by Razell
Summary: Chitine warrior Uru Drowbiter meets Drizzt Do'Urden.


The Legend of Uru Drowbiter

Uru Drowbiter clicked his mandibles together in frustration. He was bored. His multifaceted, black eyes roamed the cavern outside his tiny lair, his four long, strong arms itched to fight.

He had earned his name early, during a Drow raid upon his settlement. The leader of the raiding party was a priestess of Lolth, and she haughtily discounted the young, male Chitine, leaving herself open as she attacked. Her mistake. Uru had lept upon the priestess, knocking her to the ground and ripping out her throat with his sharp mandibles. From that day on he was known as Uru _Drowbiter_. But he had committed heresy, he had denied Lolth. Why should the Chitine worship the very demoness responsible for their sorry state, the harlot who empowered their enemies and kept them weak? He had been forced from his home, his community, exiled to the wilds of the Underdark to die. But he had survived, he had thrived...

Soft footsteps echoed through the chamber, and Uru retreated slightly into his webbed sanctuary, to better gauge his potential foe. Lean, small, and dark. Drow. He grinned, a Drow. A chance to strike out the Spider Whore. He frowned slightly, the Drow was male. He preferred to kill female Drow, as they had more value in the eyes of Lolth, male Drow were considered useful in their society only to pleasure the females, breed more females, and to fight... and he felt, though he would never admit, a slight twinge of pity for the miserable wretches.

He was young, not a child, but young. Uru hated the Drow, but he truly hoped, that he was above killing a child, even a Drow child. He wore a green cape over his black armor, his hair was long and lustrous, and, oddly enough, he wore two _scimitars_ of all things at his waist. From his ambush point he watched as that deceptively beautiful creature approached, his tiny body poised to strike, a dagger in each of his four hands.

The Drow moved into view, and Uru struck, he lept forward, shouting "SELVA-" And was flattened by the broad side of a scimitar. He fell to the floor, three of his daggers flying from his hands, the fourth pinned beneath a light boot, then forced away. "Tarm..?" He looked up to find the scimitar pointed at his throat. "Who are you?" The Drow asked, and Uru responded with a variety of profanities against Lolth. The Drow smiled, amused? Uru knew that he would be tortured, horribly, and he decided not to give the Drow the satisfaction. "SELVETARM!" He shrieked as he flung himself forward, to impale himself upon the scimitar, but the Drow moved like lightning, knocking him aside again. "I don't want to hurt you..." Uru laughed, "Sure you don't." The Drow sheathed his weapons. "Who are you, Chitine?" Uru smiled, unpleasantly, "Uru Drowbiter." The Drow extended a hand, "I'm Drizzt Do'Urdon." Uru nearly fell over. Drizzt Do'Urden, the greatest living Drow swordsman, the most wanted Drow in all the Underdark, hunted by his own kind, sworn enemy of Lolth, the young Drow who had once laid waste to an Illithid city and destroyed their Elder Brain. He cursed himself a fool for not recognizing the famed Drow's trademark weapons.

"Why did you attack me?"

"You're a Drow, I'm a Chitine. That's reason enough."

"Yet you worship Selvetarm? Is he not a _Drow_ god?"

"So's Lolth, and most of my people stupidly follow her. Selvetarm is her enemy, and with enough followers he could be free of her, maybe even kill her." The Chitine ran his left hands through his thick black mane, "Why should I worship the whore that enslaved my ancestors and turned us into monsters?"

"We turn _ourselves_ into monsters. We have free will, we can choose to be monsters, to kill without reason, but I have not chosen that path, and I know others of my race, and other 'evil' races who feel the same."

"We make ourselves monsters, eh? Tell that to the _Driders_, pretty-boy."

"Drizzt?" A tall, red-haired woman approached, an arrow directed squarely at Uru's chest. A Deep Gnome with hammer and chisel in place of hands stood beside her, and a tall, handsome blonde human male had his hand near his sword. Drizzt waved them to put down their arms. "He's not our enemy."

Uru laughed, "Lolth wants your head more than anything else in the realms, Drizzt Do'Urden, and any enemy of The Spider Slut is friend of mine." He took the young Drow's outstretched hand and got to his feet.

"It's hard, traveling the Underdark alone. We are headed to Skullport, if you'd like to come along..."

Uru shook his head, "Though I would be honored to travel with you, I'm not _traveling_ at all. I've seen Skullport, that's where I learned of The Spider Who Waits, but I _live_ here. A spider rarely strays far from it's web. This is my home, and this is where I'll stay."

After some time had passed, Uru rolled the stone that concealed the entrance to his lair into place and lay on the soft strands of his web, gnawing on the bones of a luckless Duergar. As he settled down to sleep, he repeated his nightly ritual of praising Selvetarm and blaspheming Lolth, this time with an added taunt, _May Drizzt Do'Urden's blades strike true..._

The End_  
_

_Notes:_

_Uru Drowbiter_

Race- Chitine

Gender- Male

Height- 3'7"

Weight- 50 pounds

Alignment- Chaotic Neutral

Class- Fighter

Patron Deity- Selvetarm

Uru is fiercely independent and despises the Drow for oppressing his people. He hates Lolth and serves Selvetarm, unaware that his prayers to The Spider Who Waits also strengthen Lolth by Proxy.

A _Chitine_ is a small humanoid with four long, slender, multi-jointed arms, thick mandibles jutting from their mouths, and black, stiff manes of hair. Their eyes are black and multifaceted. They have spinnerets in their navels and secret a substance from their hands and feet that allows them to climb walls and ceilings. They were slaves of the Drow for many years, tortured and experimented upon, creating a race of spider-like humanoids. Many escaped, and now they seek to destroy the Drow. They serve Lolth because they were slaves for so long, she's the only deity they know of.

_Drizzt Do'Urden_ and company copyrighted R.A. Salvatore

_Chitine, Driders, Drow, Elder Brains_, _Illithids_, _Lolth, Selvetarm, etc..._ copyright TSR


End file.
